


The Prison Full of Vengeful Thoughts

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [41]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Skolas's has broken free of where he had been kept. Thankfully he's still trapped in the prison, but it's up to the team to throw him back into his cell.





	The Prison Full of Vengeful Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material. Quotes from Star Wars.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

"We have a situation," Petra said as she sat down at the table where Aaron, Spencer, and Prentiss were eating their lunch.

Spencer looked at her with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Skolas has taken over part of the Prison of Elders. He's staged a riot and has full control. He's threatened to release the whole of the prison if the team that defeated him does not arrive and challenge him."

"That does not sound good," Aaron said. He started to eat a little faster. Prentiss did as well.

Spencer was already done eating his food; his had been a sandwich that was better not put down after starting to eat it. He did pick up his drink though and finish it off.

"I've already sent word to the rest of your fire team that we have an issue that all of them are needed for Variks will meet you all at the prison. I've given your Ghost the coordinates of the Prison of Elders. We still have control of the Servitor that helps run the place but about all that it can do it help guide you to where the next area is. Variks will be your guide."

"As soon as we finish eating we will head to our rooms to get ready. What's the prison like?" Spencer asked.

"Hostile to humans. Do not take off your helmets and make sure that your armor is sealed well." Petra stood, she looked at Aaron and Prentiss nodding at each of them before she looked at Spencer. She gave him a subtle grin before turning and marching off.

"Go get ready and then get the ship ready," Aaron said as he locked eyes with Spencer.

Spencer nodded his agreeance to the plan and stood up. He started to clear his things, but Aaron waved him off.

Their set of rooms were empty, which wasn't that strange as during the day Jack had lessons. He had been invited to where the kids in the Reef went to learn, and Spencer was kind of grateful for that. It would allow him to get to know others kids who were like him before he went back to the Tower and their small classes. None of the schooling at the Tower was like what Spencer had been through when he had been a child, but then they were at a time of war, and some things were not needed to be known anymore. As kids aged through the classes, they were allowed to split off into what they liked so that they could learn a career path that they enjoyed. Jack was enjoying everything that he was learning but since he was the first child to become a Guardian that they knew of his school like was structured a bit different.

Zavala had been the one to demand that Jack join other kids his age or younger depending on where he tested at. He had instead tested two sections above his age and was in with kids a little older than him. Jack hadn't been in the classes long before he had been pulled to come to the Reef. Spencer didn't care much what Zavala thought on that and Aaron cared even less. Aaron and Zavala were still butting heads, and Spencer thought that Aaron was doing whatever he could to actually keep on pissing the man off.

Spencer knew that Aaron was worried about armor, but they hadn't yet talked to anyone at the Reef about checking it over or getting new, and they were not set to go home for another week. Zavala was all for making nice with the Awoken Queen, and when she asked for them to stay, they stayed.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Spencer called out, but she didn't appear. Spencer assumed she was wandering the Reef somewhere. She was fascinated by the way that everything was cobbled together and made whole using cables and such. She could also scan and was helping a team of engineers find weak points in said areas. Spencer just hoped she didn't wander too far and go somewhere that she wasn't allowed. Spencer was dressed and leaving before Aaron got to the room.

"What do you know about the Prison?" Aaron asked as he stopped walking when he and Spencer drew even.

"Who is asking and why?" Spencer asked. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "It started as a place to stick those who became Awoken who did not come out right, too much Darkness and not enough light. A place where they could almost be themselves and not be stuck in a cell. There were small cryo-frozen cells that were where the stronger ones were kept. Like the Archon Priest that we took down. I don't know why Skolas wasn't in one of those, maybe it was the fact that Mara was still trying to get information from him. It's going to be chaos on steroids in there, Aaron. We will all need to watch our backs. I was going to message Variks and make sure that he knew that the three joining us don't know who I am. They don't know any of it."

"Oh, he knows. I heard him talking to Petra. He hinted at a few things, and she didn't take the bait, so he shut up. He's got his own secrets, so I don't think that he's going to reveal yours. Go and get the ship ready."

"And I have to find my G.A.R.C.I.A. somewhere. She could be at the Galliot."

"Go." Aaron nodded his head the way that Spencer needed to go.

Spencer rushed to get where he needed to go. He found all three G.A.R.C.I.A.s hovering around the ship. It looked like someone had done some repairs and shined up the outer hull. The Ceres Galliot was looking really, really good.

"And what are you ladies doing?" Spencer asked.

All three G.A.R.C.I.A.s jumped in the air and spun around to look at Spencer.

"Eyeing the new duds for the Galliot," Aaron's G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She disappeared into the ship, and the other two did as well. Spencer eyed where they had disappeared but shook it off. He was figuring that they were missing Morgan and it was part of why they were volunteering to do work on the Reef.

Spencer's mind was busy going through everything that he had read on the prison since he had arrived back in the Reef for an extended stay. Mara had kept nothing from him, or at least nothing that he could tell. Spencer even knew that she had other people inside of the Guardians who helped her spy. Spencer didn't even like to think about the Hidden One's real name for fear of someone else hearing his thoughts. He wasn't safe from that on the Reef or at the Tower. Spencer would not be shocked if Zavala had an Awoken here at the Reef spying or Ikora.

Settling in at the secondary seat, Spencer started to look at his tablet for more information. Aaron would get on and see where Spencer was and take over flying.

Spencer pulled himself from the tablet to see that they were in an airlock. Aaron and Prentiss were not on the ship and from the small amount downward Spencer could see, he could see that at least Morgan was there. Spencer slipped the tablet into the locked area and got up, slipping his gloves on and tucking them under where his armor and under armor stopped. He felt them seal up to the rest. He pressed the button that would transmat him out of the ship. He landed in the middle of Aaron and Morgan.

"Prison riot? And they can't handle it?" Rossi asked.

"No, they can, but Skolas has threatened to release more prisoners totally out if anyone else shows up. We don't want that because there are a lot of places near here that they could hard, and it would be impossible to find them. If they got to the Tangled Shore, there could be a lot of issues."

"Tangled Shore?"

"An asteroid belt near here. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. The Queen allows it to survive in her realm because it gives her benefits and there is an old Earth saying about keeping friends close and enemies closer."

"I know that reference, and it can't be anything like Mos Eisley Cantina," Aaron said with what sounded like a smile in his voice. Spencer nodded at him for getting the reference, but then he had shown Aaron the Star Wars movies not too long before. Mara had kept all of his vids of them.

"So we have to stop this riot before this place goes insane?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Variks said as he stepped into the airlock. "I've cleared a few areas that Skolas had little control of. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Then go through until the doors stop opening. That's where the first set of enemies are." Variks stepped back from the door that he had been standing in front of.

Spencer was the first to move. He drew his Pulse Rifle and started to check that its safety was switched off. Everyone followed him, checking their main use weapon as well. He kept on walking until the door didn't open for him anymore. When the last of the team was in the room, the door behind shut and the sound of the lock cycling started.

"Prison of Elders welcomes you. Don't fail Guardians." Variks's tone was playful, but Spencer wasn't sure that anyone else could figure that out, so they were going to take him very literally. Spencer was finding that with talking to him more, visiting him at his little area near where Petra ran missions for her Corsairs, Spencer was seeing what his brother saw in the Fallen. He still wanted to know nothing of the intimate life that they had, but he could see the mental side of it.

"What are we facing?" JJ asked.

"Round one is creatures of the Darkness. They rise." The door's light started to blink as Variks spoke and then it began to open. The room was seemingly empty as Spencer started forward.

"Hive," Spencer said looking at the way that the landscape was, the green tinge to it all. "Keep walls to your back and not open area. They can appear in darkness, remember." Spencer clicked the audio over to where it was just him and Aaron, even G.A.R.C.I.A. didn't monitor the channel that they were talking on. "I'll switch to this if I need to, but I hope that I don't have to."

"You got it," Aaron said, and his tone was fond. There was the click that said that Aaron changed it back over.

Hell broke loose seconds later as three doors opened on the far sides of the room. Spencer watched as two Ogres exited on while Thralls, Cursed and regular, and Acolytes exited the other two. "Who is taking what?"

"JJ and I'll take the Thralls, draw them to us."

"Spencer, you and I will take the Ogres," Aaron said, and he stepped past Spencer toward where the Ogres were lumbering toward them. There was the sound of a small explosion, and then one of the trip mines shot up into the air. Aaron reached out and punched it, making it explode before it could fully go off. "Keep an eye out for more of them."

"We can handle those as well," Morgan said as he pointed down at where there were three more in sight.

Spencer swapped to his Sidearm, and as he and Aaron moved forward, they both shot the mines as they jumped up. Spencer wasn't sure if there were going to be more and more of them as they went along, but he didn't want to take any chances, he left his gun mostly unlocked from the strap that kept it in his holster as he swapped back to his Pulse Rifle. The Ogres were not creatures that would do well with him and his swords. Well, he wouldn't do well with them against them. He would probably die three times before landing a single blow on the huge beasts.

The sound of gunfire filled the room, as well as the yells, from the various Hive as they flooded the room more and more and died just as much. As Aaron and Spencer dealt with the two Ogres, only a few Thrall made it close to them. When those two fell, two more appeared out the same doors, and more Acolytes and Thrall flooded from their areas.

"Incoming," Variks said.

Three waves of Hive came at them, and all three fell to their combined weapons. With the third wave also came a few Witches. They all took care of the lesser enemies before combining focus to take out the Witches as they flew around and tried to take them out.

"Victory well earned," Variks said. There was silence for a few seconds then more speech. "Next airlock open."

Spencer looked for which airlock he was talking about and found it, he took off toward it and listened for the treading of boots to tell him that the rest of the team was following.

"Time lost machines rise to take you on," Variks said. The door started to open. "Fight. Win...Live."

"He's having fun," Prentiss said.

The next area was open skied, but there was a blue force field over the whole area keeping the Vex inside. Spencer looked around for them but saw none of them. He figured that Skolas was using the enemies to either wear them down or learn their fighting habits. Neither was good, but there was little they could do about that.

"So, just to be safe," Spencer said as the team filed out of the airlock. "Let's not use our supers. Skolas is either wearing us down, or he's learning how we fight."

"I agree," Morgan said.

"More mines," JJ said.

"Let's trip as many of them as we can here at the start," Rossi said.

"What are they?" Aaron asked.

"You don't know?"

"We've tripped them before but blown them up. So no."

"They create a force field that slows things down. Sucks for us but good when we catch enemies in them. Though with Vex I am pretty sure they can teleport out of it. So it won't do as much good with these guys." Rossi and Morgan pointed at the door on the far right while JJ and Prentiss walked toward the one across from them. Spencer and Aaron turned to look to the left and saw there was another door there. The airlock that Spencer assumed would take them to the next area was between the middle door and Spencer and Aaron's.

The door opened in front of Spencer and Aaron and Goblins were there. Spencer started to fire, and when the first small wave was down, Hobgoblins appeared. Those were harder to destroy. Spencer kept on shooting trying to kill them before they teleported away, but he did not succeed. He backed up to get a better angle on killing and saw that everyone else was having the same issue.

"Teleporting bastards," Aaron said over the comm.

"Be ready, more enemies on the way," Variks said as the last of the Hobgoblins fell apart under Spencer's Pulse Rifle ammo.

The doors sounded across the area. There was a new sound though as well.

"Skolas got a hold of mine...not good," Variks said.

"Different mines than the trip mines?" Spencer asked because it was evident that Skolas had got a hold of those.

"These are splinter mines. Need destroying."

There was a sound that was close to what one of the damned Oracles in the Vault of Glass made. G.A.R.C.I.A. marked three spots so at least they could go as duos to destroy them.

"Only one of you out at a time. Get to the mines!" Aaron yelled.

Spencer sprinted for the closest mine to him that was not close to anyone else. He heard Aaron running behind him. Spencer settled in at the edge of the circle that G.A.R.C.I.A. put up on his HUD to know how far he could go without getting caught up in the explosion of the mine. Aaron took up a position in the opposite corner from where Spencer was to help protect that area but turned the way to protect Spencer from being shot from behind while he was firing at the mine. The mine blew up after Spencer's entire clip of Pulse Rifle ammo was fired into it. He turned around as he was shot and shield rippled. He looked for the Hobgoblin, having learned what that kind of shot felt like. Spencer shot it's head off, stopping it from putting up the Solar shield that healed some of its shield to prevent it from being killed. It started to fire at random, but Spencer picked it off quickly.

Harpies and Minotaurs came out with the Goblins and the Hobgoblins. There was a lot of firing, but the sound of two more mines blowing up helped to settle Spencer's nerves. None of them needed to blow up like that.

"Success, you have done it," Variks said as the last of the second wave of Vex were destroyed.

"More lines?" Morgan complained when the sound happened, three chimes like the Oracles at the same time instead of staggered a little. None of them were in the same place, so they all had to run to the new spots to destroy them.

"And more Minotaurs," Aaron commented as two borne down on them as Spencer worked on the Splinter Mine. One of the Minotaurs was getting too close, so Spencer stated to fire at it as well as Aaron so that it could be stopped before it got too close and whacked them with its huge arm. When it was dead, Spencer focused on the mine again, making it blow. Aaron's form was distorted as it blew up between them, but when it cleared, there was another Minotaur bearing down on him. Spencer tossed out one of his grenades, letting the Void of it envelop the Minotaur. The bolts of arc energy crackled along its form, going for points on it instead of several enemies like it usually did.

It was chaos again with all the Vex that were there. Spencer ran out of ammo in his clip before the Vex was entirely gone. Aaron stepped in and covered him while he reloaded. He dropped the gun before he could fire it and instead drew his knives to take out a Goblin that was getting to close.

"Next airlock," Variks said.

"Who wants to lay a bet about what's next?" Morgan asked.

"Well there is only Cabal, and Fallen left. I would say that Fallen is going to be last, so I say, Cabal," Spencer said.

"Cabal," JJ and Prentiss said.

"Fallen," Aaron and Rossi said.

"Warbeasts await you, Guardians," Variks said.

The area that was beyond that airlock was again vastly different than the one before. It was closed like the Hive one and red-tinged but less creepy than the Hive. There were mines, and they ran around to trip and blow those to trap Cabal inside of them as they started to come out of the areas where they were hiding. Cabal flooded out of the tunnels that were around the edges just like the Vex. They were ready to fight though, and it was a bloody one.

Spencer got surrounded by a few Legionaries at one point and nearly died, but a dropped grenade that shot out bolts of Void and a quick Blink and Spencer was away toward where Aaron was holding his own.

"Enemies advance," Variks said when the first wave was dead.

"What kinds of shit does Skolas have up his sleeve now?" Morgan asked.

Spencer looked to see that the rest of the team was moving to where they were all near where Aaron and Spencer were which was in the center of the arena like area.

"Dismantle the mines or die," Variks said.

"You know, he has the verbal range of a teaspoon," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"You just gotta get to know him better," Spencer said defending the Fallen who was slowly becoming his friend.

"How do you disable it?" Aaron asked.

"Your Ghost can do it," Variks said.

"Fucking great." Morgan sounded pissed off at that and Spencer understood that. G.A.R.C.I.A. coming out when there were so many enemies was not good. "You make sure not to get shot you hear me, woman?"

"Understood," G.A.R.C.I.A. said back.

"Two-person teams do not leave and protect her," Aaron said. The team split off into their pairs. This time it was Rossi and Prentiss and Morgan and JJ. The first mine popped up right above where Spencer and Aaron settled as they started to fire at the Legionaries that came out of a door. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared and put herself between a wall and the mine, so Spencer and Aaron took the areas where the wall spread out on either side of her to protect her while she disabled the mine.

There was a squawk over the speakers of the prison and another mine popped up. Spencer didn't even look to see who was covering because this mine was taking forever for G.A.R.C.I.A. to dismantle. It would go faster for the other two because she would know what she was doing and share that with the other five of herself.

"Got it," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. Spencer looked up to watch her disappear.

The third mine appeared just as one of the other G.A.R.C.I.A.s diffused the second. That one was about two-thirds of the time it took for the first, so the last should be faster. Aaron and Spencer broke apart to take on the enemies that were around and trying to kill them before that previous mine was diffused.

That did not happen, and they had a minute of breathing before Variks's voice came over the speakers again. The enemies were getting harder and harder with each new area they went into as well as each wave within that area. They were going to be tired as fuck when this was over. Mara had better make sure that they had plenty of food on hand when they were back at the Reef for all of them.

The squawk of more mines had Spencer's shoulders slumping. He was done with mines. Seriously and wholly done with destroying and diffusing them. The first mine appeared about twenty feet away and back from where Spencer and Aaron was. No one else was around, so Spencer ran toward it. He waited for G.A.R.C.I.A. to find a safe place to diffuse it before he turned to start to work on the Cabal who were following Aaron to where they were. The second and third appeared just seconds after.

Spencer got lost in the rhythm of killing as he moved from enemy to enemy.

"Airlock," Variks said as Spencer jerked his knife free of the neck of the Psion that he had been facing down.

"Fallen?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," everyone else said as they ran to the airlock that was opening up.

"Prepare to face pirate scum," Variks said.

"Yup, Fallen," Spencer said.

The area on the other side of the door was full of blue and open skied like the Vex. Spencer looked up to see that they could look at the ropes tying the asteroids together.

The first wave was stupidly easy to kill. Spencer ran around with is knife taking out Shanks and Dregs while diffusing mines to allow the rest of the team to work on killing what he left behind that were trapped in the mines.

"Enemy is advancing, important target, Guardians, kill or be killed."

The second wave and the third both had heavy assets that were released to try and take them out.

The fifth round started with a huge Servitor in the middle of the area before they even got into it.

"You face Pilot Servitor from a war-wracked Fallen Ketch."

Spencer was going to be next to useless against it, so he started to kill the Fallen enemies who were flooding the area to allow the rest of the team to get shots in at it. Morgan joined him, and they both killed everything that moved while Aaron, Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi rocked the world of that Servitor.

Variks didn't tell them to go into the airlock until the last Fallen had died and the Servitor had fallen.

Spencer slumped down to his knees, catching his breath as he waited for the next door to open.

"You face Skolas, the traitor Kell," Variks said.

There was a large dome with the symbol of House of Judgement on it as they entered the last area. It spun around and then split in half, the halves sinking down into the ground and there was Skolas.

"Holy shit," JJ said.

"You got that right," Morgan said.

Spencer didn't react because he had seen the size of Skolas before. Spencer tossed the first grenade at him, and it didn't do a damned bit of damage to his shield.

"Kill the Servitors to drop his shield," Variks said, but instead of his voice coming over the speakers, it was just over the comms. Spencer hoped that it was over the whole of the team's and not just his.

"Morgan with me to take out the Servitors. Everyone else, stay close to him and when G.A.R.C.I.A. confirms kill start to hit Skolas."

Spencer was going to talk to his sister about the tech that it seemed the prisoners had access to while they were in jail.

After the death of the first Servitor at the hands of Morgan and Spencer's combined might, Spencer heard the team firing on Skolas.

"Diffuse mines," Variks called out, and there was the squawk of mines. Spencer looked around for the beacon and ran to the closest. There were three, so he hoped that after he and Morgan got the first two, there was time for the third. G.A.R.C.I.A. diffused them both in record time, and Spencer ran for the third, sliding between the legs of a Vandal and standing up quickly on the other side and drawing his sword to take its head.

"Gone," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as the second Servitor appeared.

Morgan launched a rocket at it, and it blew up very nicely, and Skolas was vulnerable again. Spencer was done with everything. He took off at a run at Skolas jumping in the air and launching his Nova Bomb at him. Skolas was rocked by it, feeling every single bit of the Void his body jerking in pain as he tried to get away. There was the sound of a whoosh, and an arrow stuck Skolas center mass, creating a huge ball of Void from Prentiss's Shadowshot. It captured several enemies, and the team picked them off, making Skolas even weaker with each kill. Aaron's Golden Gun and Rossi's Sunbreaker. Then when all four of the first supers were slowly dying, Morgan struck with his Striker and JJ with her Stormcaller. Skolas screamed as he died.

There were still Fallen to pick off, and Spencer drew his swords for that, dashing around from enemy to enemy.

"I'm ready to go back to the fucking Reef," Morgan said.

"You and me both," Spencer said as he leaned against Morgan as they all met in the center after taking down the last of the Fallen.

* * *

Spencer transmatted off of the ship last. He looked at his team who were standing still not even anywhere close to where Petra was. "What's going on?" Spencer asked as he stepped up to them. He looked between Morgan and Aaron's shoulders to see Petra standing in front with three chests no the ground in front of her. Behind her were Mara and Uldren.

"The rewards for helping me secure my borders when I was unable to do it all on my own," Mara said as she stepped up and waved at the chests. There was the standard symbol for a Hunter on two of them and ad Warlock for the third. "I do not have things for the rest of your team as these took a long time. Variks is getting Glimmer for you. Hunter Emily Prentiss step forward and claim yours."

Prentiss stepped up and opened the chest that Mara pointed at. Spencer pushed between Aaron and Morgan, both of them stepping aside to let him settle in between them. Spencer gasped at the armor that was inside.

"The Sojourn armor set. Made by my people as a gift to you for your help." Mara looked at Aaron next. "Lord Aaron Hotchner, please."

Mara didn't wave because there was only a single chest with the Hunter symbol on it. Aaron stepped up and opened the chest. Spencer saw the fur lining on the cloak that was on top.

"The Iron Breed. Your lover has shared enough information with us about the Iron Lords and your Iron Wolves to where we were able to construct what I hope you will wear with honor."

"And pride," Aaron said. There was waver to his voice. Spencer stepped up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Spencer knew that Aaron would be speechless from emotion and that even getting those words out was hard. The look that Mara gave them both told Spencer that she understood.

"And for the wayward Warlock who has the heart of a sun," Uldren said, and he waved at Spencer's chest. Spencer stepped up and opened it. There was Warlock Bond on top, glowing with Light. Spencer had not actually decided on one that he wanted yet. It helped to focus his Light-given abilities. "We crafted this using what we knew, like the Cloaks for your team. Petra went to the Tower herself to get the help of Vanguard Ikora Rey."

Spencer looked at the rest of the armor in the chest and inhaled at how much it fit him. "What's its name?"

"The Hezen Lords. Probably too close to Vex tech to make anyone happy but if anyone can master it, it's you." Uldren smiled at him before he looked at the rest of the team. "We will make sure the Glimmer is given to you before you leave. There is a feast in your honor, and young Jack is most ready to eat."

Spencer let himself be swept away from his armor as the team rushed to get to the food. Spencer stuck close to Aaron though, feeling the slight tremors in his body as he got control of himself.

"DO you like them?"

"I will give your sister my personal thanks later when I won't break into tears in front of her."

"She won't mind," Spencer said.

"I know, but I do." Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulder and tucked him in closer before they turned to look into the room where there was indeed a feast ready for them.

"WELCOME HOME!" Jack yelled.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
